


Trick or Treat

by n7chelle



Series: Barista, Baker, Occasional Matchmaker [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Gen, Mostly Dialogue, friends being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle
Summary: Solas is a trickster in any universe. Varric knows him too well to fall for it.Prompt: trick or treat.
Series: Barista, Baker, Occasional Matchmaker [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765678
Kudos: 6





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the spooky-prompted weekly drabbles from October! Although this one didn't end up _being_ spooky. /shrug

"We _could_ waste all night debating the merits of our respective drinking establishments of choice. Or..." 

"Or?"

"Or we could decide with a game of Wicked Grace. If I win we go to Herald's Rest, and you are paying."

"And if you lose?" Varric replied archly. 

"Then we go to the Hanged Man. My treat," Solas adds, with a put-upon sigh. 

"Now why does this sound like a trick?"

"I assure you, it is not."

"Uh-huh," Varric said, unconvinced. "Don't think I didn't hear about how you cleaned out Bull and the rest last week. I'm on to you, Professor."


End file.
